Insoportable
by Liax-ws
Summary: A veces la imaginación de Takumi vuela demasiado lejos...ahora en un viaje con su querida Maid, solos los dos... ¿podrá controlarse? UxM /LEMON/   CAP 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**INSOPORTABLE **

*Esta historia esta echa a partir de la serie KWMS! Y contiene Lemon! Sin animo de denigrar ni ofender a la autora de esta grandiosa serie y mucho menos a los fanáticos. Gracias por entrar! *

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo I<span>

No resistió a relamerse los labios….

La sola idea de Ayuzawa cubierta por una delgada toalla en medio de vapor y más aun… solos, le provoco un sinfín de emociones encontradas y tal vez algunas acumulaciones sangre en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Rayos Ayuzawa…- paso sus dedos por su cabellera rubia hacia atrás y sonrió – ¿es en serio?

De todos los lugares ella quería volver allí, tal vez por la experiencia que tuvo cuando acompaño a Kuuga y Sakura.

Aun la recordaba vestida con esa Yukata oscura…

Misaki lo observaba sonrojada, no sabía porque quiso volver a ese lugar…tal vez porque…tal vez –se sonrojo aun mas y movió sus manos nerviosa al no poder pronunciar palabra.

-Entonces iremos – dijo apoyando su rostro en ambos codos sobre la mesa - sabes…deberías quitarte el traje de Maid no?…ya cerro el café… -mientras la miraba intensamente haciendo que la chica temblara un poco e hirviera - o es que la Kaichou quiere que yo se la quite? – la miro divertido mientras ella recuperaba el aliento para lanzarle una zarta de insultos.

Como amaba a esa chica.

Hoy era uno de esos días que Takumi se ponía inexplicablemente acosador y sensual, sin necesidad intentarlo: las feromonas salían de su cuerpo.

Con el café cerrado y con Misaki esperando en el callejón, no tuvo más reparo que correr hasta verla a lo lejos y darle una seña para que esperase.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella, lo miro con algo de enojo pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra, entre las manos de Takumi aparecieron unos boletos.

-Pero…como! – miro algo desubicada los boletos y luego al agitado muchacho- Es que has ido a comprarlos ahora? Si mi madre aun me a dado permiso! - refunfuño la muchacha mientras tomaba del cuello al rubio.

Y es que el desperdiciar dinero era un pecado para Misaki.

-Ya tienes permiso Kaichou – La miro fijamente- llame a tu madre y…

-QUEE! ?- Takumi había llamado a su casa y su madre le había aprobado que fuera de viaje solos ellos dos?

-Creo que le agrado a tu madre…- dijo rascándose la mejilla haciendo cara de chibi .

-Takumi eres…- bajo su rostro a punto de estallar de la ira pero la interrumpieron estrepitosamente.

Sin previo aviso Usui le levanto su rostro y acerco peligrosamente.

-Saldremos mañana muy temprano…iré a recogerte a tu casa- su respiración se mesclaba con la de la chica que totalmente sonrojaba que solo se limito a mirarlo y asentir.

Sus pasos inconscientemente retrocedieron y la acorralaron contra la pared, estos dos sin decir más acercaron sus bocas sigilosamente; Tenia tantos deseos de besarla en todo momento.

Se acercaron peligrosamente, ambos brazos apoyados en la pared encerrándola sin escapatoria alguna y unos centímetros lascivos que los separaban; Ella cerró sus ojos… no quería esperar, porque aunque lo negara, adoraba tenerlo sobre sus labios.

Espero.

Una brisa helada choco contra su rostro, Takumi se había reincorporado y la observaba sonriente.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano…Misa-chan…- Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y lo vio voltearse e irse caminando.

-Pero …que? Takumi! – tardo unos segundos en analizar la situación, la había dejado esperando? No..no…la había plantado! Se estaba burlando de ella en sus narices! – Takumi? – lo llamo con un grito furioso.

-Si Kaichou..? – volteo sumamente relajado – no es necesario gritar Kaichou…

-tu…Estas burlándote acaso? - se acerco molestísima hacia donde el muchacho abrigado con un delgado suéter gris.

-De que me burlaría…oh! Cierto tengo que acompañarte a tu casa – puso cara de inocente y le sonrió – o es otra cosa …?

-…..hmp- Desvió la vista, al parecer, estaba probándola haber si caía en su juego…pues no lo haría! – puedo irme sola Usui no te angusties..!

Apresuro el paso hacia la avenida, no pensaba intercambiar palabra alguna con el rubio hasta el viaje al menos, camino unos pasos y volteo ver a sus espaldas, seguro esta con esa cara de cachorro de siempre; Pero grande fue su sorpresa, Takumi caminaba en dirección contraria y estaba bastante lejos…reconocía esa espalda.

…

Dirección contraria? ..Takumi..casa…seguir…

No! No le llamaría! Iría a su casa como vino: Sola y no necesitaba a ese aniñado rubio…ni a nadie mas!

XxXxXxXxX

A la mañana siguiente estaba allí, flamante y bien vestido esperando en la puerta del metro; La miro con una sonrisa coqueta y camino dándole la espalda…¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Camino rápidamente para alcanzarlo y sin notarlo choco con su espalda mientras el entregaba los boletos.

-Te pasa algo Kaichou…estas….-miro fijamente- extraña.

-Yooooo? – miro con algo de furia al rubio que se reía y subía al tren.

-Vamos Kaichou…apresúrate ….

Todo era muy rápido y la forma como Takumi la ignoraba le hacía picar la piel, Algo pasaba… tal vez su familia de nuevo estaba inmiscuida en su humor, tal vez había sucedido algo con su hermano, tal vez había visto a alguien que no le agradaba….el estaba así desde ayer…si ayer cuando le anuncio el viaje…

Siguió a Takumi atreves del pasadizo del tren que separaba las "recamaras", las puertas pasaban a sus costados mareaban y el aroma del chico la embriagaba…Takumi estaba especialmente irresistible estos días.

…

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y un sonrojo escandaloso se prendió en sus mejillas… estaba empezando a pensar cosas sin sentido…

Una mujer abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón al mirar los boletos, de nuevo un pasadizo se abrió ante ellos pero Takumi se detuve al poco rato de recorrerlo; reviso los números de boleto y entro a una recamara dejando a la chica algo desubicada.

-Entra… - dijo poniendo su maleta en la mesa que había allí – obstruyes el camino a los demás pasajeros- volteo a verla burlón mientras la muchacha hinchaba sus mejillas y entraba de lleno.

Había escuchado de estas cámaras privadas en los trenes pero nunca había viajado en una, su precio era superior a los asientos generales. Pero le agradaba: Una ventana amplia y dos sillones paralelos a ambos lados, una mesa en medio plegable y unas lámparas muy lindas a los lados.

Vio Usui sacarse el abrigo y sentarse algo agotado poniendo ambos brazos estirados en el espaldar de uno de los sillones.

-Ponte cómoda Ayuzawa…le viaje durara un poco… - cerro sus ojos y bostezo…-

-Pero si es poco! Las aguas termales quedan a media hora de aquí, no creo que sea tan agotador…recuerda-

-No vamos ese lugar…vamos a Hokkaido…- cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y sonrió de lado.

-Ho…ho…HOKKAIDO? – la chica ardía en llamas- COMO ES POSIBLE! USUI BAKA! ES DEMASIADO LEJOS ¡! YO JAMAS DIJE IR ALLI! – lo muro con furia mientras murmuraba mil maldiciones en su contra.

-Misaki…-la miro de frente y haciendo mofa le hablo- …tu madre lo sabe…ella misma vio los boletos…que acaso no sabes leer…además – suspiro- ten consideración en las recamaras contiguas también hay pasajeros…

….

Su madre sabia? Con razón su madre le exigía que llevara mas ropa y algún dinero extra…con razón estaba tan alegre…ciertamente su madre era muy permisiva…pero además de eso- miro a Usui observando la ventana- acaso estaba molesto con ella… Tal vez el no quería este viaje…no quería…viajar con ella?

Se sentó entonces dejando la maleta en los gabinetes para estas, miro el rostro de Usui buscando algún indicio de su ánimo actual y su comportamiento.

-Cuanto…? Dura el viaje…?- le pregunto tímida

-3 horas y media…no es mucho ….Misa-chan – la miro de repente y sus grandes orbes esmeralda se fijaron en ella y sus labios nerviosos.

-hmp….creo que tomare una siesta entonces jeje- rio nerviosa y movió su cabeza nerviosa buscando alguna almohada.

-Misa-chan…- la llamo inesperadamente y ella se sorprendió – siéntate a mi lado…- su mirada algo seria pero dulce la capturo y no tuvo más remedio de ponerse de pie y sentarse a su lado.

El aroma de él invadió sus fosas y un suave rose de su mano levanto su rostro.

El tren empezó a moverse…..

Takumi había capturado su boca posesivamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza atrayéndola cada ves mas a él; le encantaba la tibieza de los labios de la Maid, podría estar sobre ellos todo el día y nunca saciarse. Sus dedos bajaron sigilosos a su cuello donde la acaricio suavemente mientras oía un suave gemido.

Acerco su rostro al oído de la muchacha y con una voz ronca y el aliento caliente, articulo:

-Kaichou…guarda silencio- beso y dio una lamida con la punta de su lengua – hay mas pasajeros en este tren...Podrían oírnos…

No pudo mas…la chica estaba estática, su estomago daba mil vueltas y sus mejillas ardían; su corazón aceleró y juro que se pararía en algún momento…ciertamente al no haber tenido contacto con Usui estos días, había hecho que se acumularan las sensaciones hacia él.

-Usui…-cerro sus ojos mientras vio como el chico de abalanzaba sobre ella haciendo que esta se echara en los sillones y en la acorralara encima.

Su aroma…lo volvía loco…

-No me provoques Ayuzawa...- hablo ronco y la miro libidinosamente

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par pero pronto su impresión fue sustituida con sensaciones desconocidas para ella.

La miro de nuevo allí, entendida sobre aquel sofá , con su ropa arrugada y su cabello echo una maraña, y sin pronunciar absolutamente nada se reincorporo rápidamente tapándose su rostro con su palma.

-Ayuzawa…ciertamente eres un peligro – rio de si mismo mientras miraba de reojo como la Kaichou se reincorporada claramente avergonzada.

-Takumi pervertido!

XxXxXxXxX

La horas pasaron rápidamente, pronto, una voz resonó en la estación del norte.

"Bienvenidos a las Región de Hokkaido, La prefectura de Sapporo les da la más cordial bienvenida…Disfruten su estadía"

La Muchacha se paro rápidamente y tomo su maleta, volteo a ver a rubio que yacía allí, apoyado en la mesa…profundamente dormido.

Le hubiese gustado dejarlo allí pero – vio su rostro pacifico y sus labios semi-abiertos- Dios! Porque diablos tenia que verse tan bien cuando dormía!

-Oi…Usui…- la chica lo movió con su dedo

-…mm….

-Usui…Usui despierta…Usui! – Tomo su brazo y lo jalo, pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

Miro de nuevo su rostro sereno y no pudo evitar tocarlo, con sus dedos aparto los mechones desordenados del rostro del muchacho con suma delicadeza…y le acaricio; Su piel era más suave de lo que creía, demasiado tersa a decir verdad…-hizo un mohín- Tonto Usui hacia que se preocupara demasiado,….no podía evitarlo…le quería …demasiado.

-Kaichou…?- la voz ronca y pesada del rubio hizo que la Maid saliera de su trance, que, al verse en esta situación se alejo instintivamente.

-Ah! eh… jajajaja! Ya es hora de irnos! Hasta que hora pensabas dormir…! – miraba nerviosa tratando de disimular.

-Hubiera seguido durmiendo si no fuera por tus caricias Kaichou…- sonrió mientras se paraba y bostezaba extendiendo sus brazos- la verdad…me encanta que me toques…- sonrió lujurioso mientras observaba a la Kaichou no poder articular palabra por su extremo sonrojo- Pero sabes que me gusta mas..? – Tomo su maleta y su abrigo y paso alado de ella rápidamente no sin antes acercarse a su oído y susurrarle-Tocarte ...Kaichou…

….

Continuara!

* * *

><p>XxXx.N.A.<p>

JA! Alguien tiene ganas de mas? Pues yo también! (Hemorragia)

Esta historia tendrá un par o a lo máximo tres capítulos :D esta es Lime…muy suavecita! Lo se lo se u_u pero prometo mas!

Gracias por leer! Pasen por mi otra historia **Destemplanza **

Alguna duda, golpe, abrazo, sugerencia o lo que sea! Ya saben : Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la demora! :D aquí x fin el 2cap!

Música : Kokoro Yureteru – Maeguchi Wataro – Soundtrac KWMS

(Buscarla en youtube y ponerla mientras leen)

* * *

><p><strong>INSOPORTABLE <strong>

**Capitulo II**

Las maletas cayeron pesadamente al piso liso de madera pálida…habían llegado. Pero él en vez de retorcerse de gozo como quería y esperaba hacerlo, solo albergaba un sinfín de incertidumbre…

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de par en par , viendo ante ella un hermoso living japonés, adornado finamente en colores pálidos y detalles con bambú, atrás, las habitaciones con puertas corredizas tradicionales y para la izquierda del living una puerta de vidrio empañado …seguramente allí había una posa de las aguas termales…

Aquella posada en la que se hospedaban tenía a su disposición bungalows, y Takumi no dudo en tomar uno, claro que Misaki chisto al principio, pero el rubio ni siquiera se preocupo en contestarle, solo agarro las maletas y se fue directamente siguiendo a la encargada.

Sin duda algo le pasaba a Takumi…el – nunca actúa así…- murmuro Misaki mientras trataba de seguirlo.

Con las maletas en el piso y un silencio de por medio, intercambiaron miradas, de pronto las palabras de Usui en el tren resonaron en el cerebro de la pelinegra y un enorme bochorno invadió su rostro.

-Me iré a dar una ducha- la mirada seria de Takumi la cautivo y no la dejo pronunciar palabra.

Antes de vocalizar el rubio se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta corrediza lentamente.

En qué demonios estaba pensando? Viajar con el alienígena era agobiante y sumamente sugestivo …-sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tratando inútilmente de despejar su cerebro y olvidar aquellas palabras en el tren.

Distracción! Si necesitaba eso…distracción!

XxXxXxXxX

Un suspiro retumbo en la habitación donde el rubio se encontraba, llevo su manos hacia su rostro tensando todo su cuerpo tratando de alguna manera de relajarse.

No podría contenerse más si la Maid lo miraba de aquella manera.

Una chaqueta y un camiseta fueron tiradas al piso mientras el rubio se dirigía a la ducha desatándose los pantalones.

XxXxXxXxX

…

Sin otra cosa por hacer, dirigió su cuerpo hacia las puertas de vidrio y las abrió; Un pequeño patio con masetas y una posa pequeña humeante estaban frente a ella.

-seguro el alquiler es algo costoso – suspiro al recordar la insistencia de Usui y la escusa que eran sus ahorros de su trabajo en el Maid Latte… lo que era poco convincente.

Se dirigió a aquella poza y metió uno de sus dedos curiosa para comprobar cual era la temperatura, para su sorpresa no estaba taaaaaaaan caliente como pensaba.

Seria un agradable baño en la noche.

-uhmmm cansancio…- se reincorporo estirando sus brazos pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago la interrumpió- y hambre …

Camino y cerro las puertas tras suyo, compraría algo de comer, pero tenia que avisarle al alienígena ya que…

Sus pies resbalaron inesperadamente en la madera recién lustrada y antes de caer se sostuvo de un adorno en la pared.

-eso…- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal- estuvo cerca….- suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio.

-Oi….Usui…Usui? – tenia que avisarle que saldría –Abrió la puerta corrediza de un solo tirón mientras abría la boca para llamarle, pero no pensó en encontrarse con semejante escena.

Un Usui extrañado miraba como la muchacha cambiaba de color y movía sus brazos en forma alarmante… ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

…

…

Tal vez… debería cubrirme con algo después de darme una ducha…. – se dijo mientras una carita dulzona se le dibujaba-

Una bola de tela le fue lanzada con una fuerza endemoniada por jovencita que apenas aguantaba el bochorno, ver a Usui desnudo era lo último que cruzo por su mente, y el no parecía ni siquiera importarle. Maldita la hora en la que abrió la puerta!

-PERVERDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta con fuerza.

El rubio algo confundido tomo la tela y vio que era una yukata…. – de donde había sacado una yukata en ese momento? – (Chibi face)

Misaki espero en el living echando chispas e intentando olvidar la peculiar escena que había vivido hace unos minutos, jamás imagino ver a Usui…en esa condición…bueno tal vez alguna vez pero, es diferente a la realidad, no podía negar que el cuerpo del alíen pervertido era sumamente-E-E

…

Sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar ante sus pensamientos, no podía permitir que alguna parte de su cerebro celebrara y gustase de la visión de Usui desnudo! Eso era de...pervertidos! Y ella no era así! Nooo señor! Ella no era del planeta de las feromonas! -se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente- Usui estúpido! Que tenía en la cabeza! Acaso no podía cubrirse con alguna toalla? IDIOTA IODIOTA IDIOTA! Aquel abdomen…tan… (¿?) No podría sacárselo de la cabeza…y no lo haría en varios días…tampoco su… (¿?)…o si pero mucho menos podría con…

-Misa-chaaaaan…en que piensas? – repentinamente el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba sentado alado suyo en aquella mesita observándola con esa cara de niñato pícaro

- Que..Que no me asustes así! …estúpido Usui! – La pelinegra hizo un mohín y volteo a ver hacia otro lado- voy a comprar comida…tengo hambre…- se paro rápidamente sin mostrar su aturdido rostro-

-Oii..Misaki.. Tienes idea de como se llama el hotel?- miro con su cara de arrogancia.

-Uhmm….eto…lo que sea! Preguntare en la entrada, volteo a verlo dándose con la sorpresa que tenia la yu…yukata que le había arrojado hace unos instantes cuando el… el- uhm - la muchacha parpadeo varias veces al intentar asimilar nuevamente sus pensamientos ante la mirada sonriente del muchacho-

-Me lo temía…- se levanto fugazmente y la tomo del brazo- te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas Kaichou…- le susurro al oído a la ves que salían del bungalow.

…

Recorrieron las calles ante las miradas de muchas jovencitas que suspiraban ver a Takumi con yukata, realmente era una visión privilegiada, pero rara ves Misaki caía en razón de esto ya que andaba bastante entusiasmada mirando las vitrinas de los negocios y toda la clase de chucherías que vendían.

La pelinegra escapaba de las manos de Usui cada ves que trataba de tomarle de la mano, no porque lo quisiera así, solo que en cada esquina de la ciudad había alguna "cosa" que le distraía y hacia que se perdiera entre los transeúntes.

-Usuiii! …Aquí!- una mano levantada le indico donde se encontraba la muchacha y mientras se acercaba pudo observar su rostro radiante y sonriente…que raras veces podía observar, a pesar de toda la angustia, la sonrisa de Misaki lo hacía elevarse-

La muchacha lo tomo de la mano inconscientemente y lo jalo hacia una tienda de suvenires, donde fueron recibidos por varias jovencitas encargadas.

Se perdieron en la tienda mirando toda clase de objetos, especialmente Misaki quedo encantada con una yukata blanca decorada con flores de cerezo.

-Por qué no se la prueba señorita? – una sonriente chica pelirroja le dijo asustándola.

-Ehh…no lo se, …solo miraba- una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en la Kaichou al imaginar el precio de la prenda.

-Pruébela sin compromiso, vera que se le ve muy linda con esta yukata – sonrió de oreja a oreja la muchacha mientras le indicaba donde estaban los probadores –

Antes de entrar miro donde estaba Takumi, quería que la viese con la yukata puesta, no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas…pero quería …tal vez, mostrar un lado más femenino de ella al rubio.

El se encontraba distraído mirando unos colgantes, le sorprendería verla vestida así de repente, una sonrisa y un sonrojo se formo en el rostro de la Kaichou mientras cerraba la cortina y se quitaba su vestimenta.

Unas risas de oyeron en la tienda, mientras tanto Misaki trataba de entender cómo se ponía el maldito Obi (1), no quería resignarse pero era mejor que pidiese ayuda.

Abrió un poquito la cortina y vio a la vendedora hablando amablemente con Takumi...seguro compraría algo, pero antes que pudiera llamarla vio algo que abrió un vacio en su estomago.

El rubio se sonrojo levemente,… Usui solo se sonrojaba con ella…y eran pocas veces que lo hacía…

Miro como seguían conversando y miro a detalle a la pelirroja. Realmente era bonita y fuera de lo común, involuntariamente volteo a verse al espejo del probador y se miro con algo de tristeza, como es que un chico como Takumi estaba con una chica tan común como era ella…

….

Antes de preguntarse más, miro por último a la pelirroja escribir en un papel y dárselo secretamente a Usui, y vio a este último guardárselo en bolsillo de la Yukata que llevaba puesta.

Cerro la cortina y suspiro casi ahogándose… ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

Antes que sus lagrimas desbordaran, hoyo el llamado de la vendedora preguntándole si estaba lista.

Rápidamente amarro como pudo el obi, tomo aire y salió del probador fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ehh no puedo amarrarlo correctamente..lo siento- sonrió de nuevo viendo como la pelirroja trataba de acomodárselo, una ira salió de su cuerpo al ver de reojo que Takumi miraba sonrojado a la que le acomodaba la bendita Yukata…

…lo odio en ese instante…como pudo pensar que él era diferente que todos los hombres…era..un

-Te queda muy bien Ayuzawa- escucharlo pronunciar su nombre la sonrojo olvidando por un instante todo, pero luego se lleno de ira en un instante…

-No pedí tu opinión Takumi…-dijo la muchacha evitando mirarle, mientras el sonreía pensando que se trataba de nuevo de aquellas "actitudes" que tenia con él.

-Pero tiene razón el joven, señorita, le queda precioso – una sonrisa amable se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras miraba de reojo al rubio.

…

Algo exploto en la muchacha, como podía tener tan poca sangre en la cara, aunque pensándolo bien, seguro pensaba que como un tipo como Usui podía estar con …ella..No era su culpa.

-Sera…para otra oportunidad- hablo la chica con un tono triste en sus palabras mientras se metía nuevamente al cambiador dejando a todos perplejos más que nada al rubio que no entendía nada su actuar.

Salieron sin más de la tienda, la muchacha camino rápido tomando la delantera dejando pasos atrás al blondo. Este camino rápido tras ella, observando cómo entraba nuevamente al hotel…

Trato de llamarla pero ya había entrado a su estancia.

….

-Ayuzawa… sucede algo? – llamo a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha que se mantenía cerrada.

-..No…no te preocupes..Es solo que, había olvidado algo…disculpa - ¿Por qué no podía decirle la verdad?

-hmm…- el chico apoyo su cabeza en la puerta, algo pasaba y no quería decirle…la conocía demasiado para dejar pasar esa actitud por alto- iré…a comprar algo de merendar…- dicho esto camino hacia su propia habitación dejando la yukata que tenia puesta poniéndose algo mas cómodo, se la había puesto por su compañera y para divertirla un poco pero, ahora no estaba de humor, ni tampoco de humor para pasear por la ciudad.

Tomo su billetera y salió…

Al sentir la puerta de la estancia cerrarse la muchacha salió de la habitación; porque temía confrontarse a Usui? ¿Por qué no podía pedirle una explicación?

Paseo por el living preguntándose lo mismo mil veces y sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, tenía ganas de golpearlo en ese mismo instante, y por alguna extraña razón, no quería aceptar lo que había visto, lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Deslizaba su cuerpo desganado y vio la puerta de la habitación de Takumi abierta y en esta la Yukata que llevaba puesta hace unos instantes.

Sin pensarlo se acerco a esta y deslizo sus dedos en los bolsillos,- tal vez era su imaginación- pero su tacto no la engaño, de los bolsillos saco un pequeño papel.

Un nombre y un numero

Ayane – 963852741

Una punzada la atravesó, ¿Qué debía pensar, que debía hacer?

En ese momento sintió necesidad de irse y matar a la que había escrito eso, pero antes tenía que enfrentar al rubio por haber jugado con ella, se prometió que jamás un hombre le haría daño, y esta no es la excepción.

Camino vacilante en la sala a su espera, algo nerviosa, buscaba las palabras que usaría con el blondo, pero esos minutos se hacían horas….

Miro el vidrio empañado, recordó la poza.

Minutos después la chica se encontraba dentro del agua humeante mirando con tristeza el papel que había recogido.

Hasta era bonito el nombre…

Se sumergió en el agua tratando de esclarecer y aceptar lo que le acababan de hacer…era la primera vez que la traicionaban de estar forma…y dolía.

No todo era perfecto, pensaba que Takumi lo era pero vaya si había estado equivocada.

Arrugo el papel en su puño, pero antes de arrojarlo sintió el crujido de la puerta nuevamente.

Había regresado...

La muchacha salió rápidamente del agua y tomo una toalla para tapar su desnudes, no podía aguantar toda la angustia un minuto más… necesitaba una explicación…

Deslizo la puerta de cristal, encontrando a Takumi observándola sorprendido con unas bolsas plásticas en la mano… desvió su mirada y agacho su cabeza para no observar ese rostro que tanto le gustaba…

-tu…-apretó sus puños mientras las gotas de agua aun resbalaban por su cuerpo- tu…eres detestable…- la pelinegra dio un paso, mojando el piso de madera cuando en un instante y antes de continuar… resbalo…

Las bolsas plásticas cayeron el suelo estrepitosamente mientras la muchacha que caía fue tomada rápidamente antes de tocar en suelo.

Aun sin creerlo, Misaki de aferro al cuerpo del rubio sin pensarlo y sus puños dejaron caer aquel papelito ante los ojos de ambos.

El con una sonrisa y dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo a la muchacha, tomo dicho papel entre sus dedos y la miro con dulzura.

-Esta es la razón porque estas así con migo…Ayuzawa….?

Porque sonreía? Se supone que debería estar, nervioso, enojado, perturbado o lo que sea! Pero esa sonrisa…

-Ayane…que es dueña de la tienda se acerco mientras te probabas la yukata preguntándome si era tu…novio…-miro la cara confundida de la muchacha mientras ella tomaba con fuerza la toalla que llevaba puesta- le dije que si, y me propuso que te regalara una yukata, le pregunte si tenía otras y me dio su número para obtener una mejor…así te daría una sorpresa…pero –suspiro- creo que ya lo descubriste Kaichou…eres muy astuta…

-Yo…-un ola de tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo de la muchacha- Pensé..que era otra cosa- le dijo susurrando mientras se sonrojaba.

Los ojos de Takumi se abrieron sorprendidos por un momento pero al ver la expresión de la Kaichou lo comprendió todo…

-suspiro-… Ayuzawa…- se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y la miro sonriente – A mí solo me interesan las Kaichou con tendencias sado, que visten en su trabajo como Maids, con carácter fuerte y un lado tierno oculto- la muchacha se encrespó en un instante pero antes de darle un fuerte golpe sintió las manos tibias de Takumi bordear su cintura y susurrarle suavemente en su oído- Y que se pasean por el hotel mojadas y en toalla…

-Ta...Takumi! – Un bochorno escandaloso invadió a la Maid mientras el muchacho uso su peso para atraparla y no dejarla escapar- déjame...qué crees que estás haciendo!

-Cobrándomelas por haber pensado mal de mi…- sonrió nuevamente ante la mirada aterrada de la Maid.

-Yo…- Miro hacia un lado evitándolo y aun con el rostro ruborizado hablo- Lo siento…haber pasado por la traición de mi padre me hizo dudar siempre ante cualquier situación…-miro de reojo a Takumi que se sorprendía a cada palabra dicha por la muchacha- Lo..Siento…Usui…

Su rostro ruborizado, con el cabello húmedo extendido en el suelo, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solamente con una delgada toalla, y aquella voz suave pronunciado su nombre…

No había tortura más exquisita que esa.

Y no podía soportarlo más, se acerco a sus labios expectantes de la Maid, que no hicieron más que recibirlo con ansias, sus labios se rozaban con delicadeza mientras que el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, sus lenguas se exigieron mutuamente, y aunque la muchacha temblaba por toda aquella situación, se dejo llevar…dudar demasiado a veces no es lo correcto.

Sus dedos de deslizaron suavemente por el cuello de la muchacha haciendo que esta acelerara sus latidos, bajo suavemente hasta encontrarse con el borde de la tentadora tela y tomarla con cuidado.

Se separaron un instante viéndose el uno al otro, ambos con sus mejillas acaloradas y asimilando lo que sucedería.

-Dime Ayuzawa…quieres…que me controle?...-le dijo pausadamente logrando estremecer más a su compañera.

La pelinegra tomo con ambas manos el rostro del muchacho y lo beso nuevamente

-no…-

….

* * *

><p>(1)Obi : es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. <strong>...<strong>

Continuer!

XxXx.N.

**Lo siento!** U_U! lo se…me demore demasiadooo! Pero tuve un extremo bloqueo y bueno recién hoy me vino esta idea que llamaremos "la yukata maldita!" aquí no termina…espérense :D la hice larga…ojala nos les haya aburrido u_u

Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, y poniendo en orden todas mis ideas, hare de esta historia mas larga y no un simple lemon de (ñiqui ñiqui y ya!) me gusta el lemon con sentido! Lo siento mas…fuerte aun! 0/0!

Lo se..No hay lemon aquí! Lo siento pero lo tengo reservado para el cap 3! :3 y como que estoy recontra inspirada lo tendrán en esta semana ( I promise!) si ya vi que hay bastante…como dijeron? "pervertides" xD así que don't worry!

Los deje picados? Eso espero! X ke me gusta xD y también me gustan los **reviews! , **tengo mas alertas que comentarios en esta historia! Nos ean timidos! Díganme que les parece y que puedo mejorar, toda critica es bienvenida :D

Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como : **Liax Ws** (un face echo especialmente para este hobby y también podrán ver algunos dibujos míos :D!)

De nuevo gracias a todos los que me siguen y comentan!

**Reviews porfa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

* * *

><p>-Dime Ayuzawa…quieres…que me controle?...-le dijo pausadamente logrando estremecer más a su compañera.<p>

La pelinegra tomo con ambas manos el rostro del muchacho y lo beso nuevamente

-no…- murmuro con suavidad delante del muchacho

Esa respuesta si bien era la que el deseaba, no se la esperaba… ese monosílabo había echo solo embelesarlo mas y querer continuar y continuar y continuar…y

La tela que se mantenía titubeante entre sus dedos del muchacho fue bajando poco a poco ante la respiración agitada de la pelinegra, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante su desnudes que estaba siendo descubierta.

El rubio al no encontrar la mirada de su novio la beso nuevamente, embriagante y exigente …se separo de nuevo y susurrándole al oído, termino de quitarle la molesta toalla.

-Mírame…- unos dedos descendieron por todo su torso de la muchacha palpándolo suavemente.

Jamás la Kaichou pensó estar en esta situación, y jamás pudo imaginar que estar desnudo frente a alguien tendría este efecto tan extraño, tenia vergüenza si…pero por una extraña razón, saber que estaba siendo observada por el rubio… le gustaba…;Sentía los ojos del rubio examinarla a detalle sin ni siquiera mirarlo, sentía que las manos del muchacho temblaban a cada centímetro de acariciar su cuerpo descubierto, sentía su aliento caliente en su cuello y la respiración acelerada, y por sobre todo sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente y combinarse con el sonido ausente de la habitación.

-Ayuzawa…mírame- la voz grave y suave del rubio en su oído la saco del trance.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrase con las orbes verdes de su compañero, mientras este con la mano que le había arrancado la toalla, ahora acariciaba sus cabellos y su rostro;

Tener esa vista de Ayuzawa era envidiable y extremadamente excitante, tenerla bajo suya cubierta solamente con unas finas bragas era una tortura, sentir contra su pecho sus suaves senos lo era aun mas, pero lo que simplemente lo volvía loco, era que ante cada acción suya, Misaki temblara y una pequeña voz gimotee.

Y ahora con sus ojos abiertas y esa expresión totalmente avergonzada, solo ocasionaba que el rubio la desee cada ves mas.

Entrelazaron sus manos con las de la muchacha que estaban a ambos lados su cabeza, y beso su oído suavemente.

-Eres tan…. – Bajo sus labios hacia su cuello suavemente, dando pequeños mordiscos en la blanca piel de la Maid, mientras ella aceleraba su respiración apenas conteniendo su voz- incitante..Ayuzawa...yo que quería contenerme pero tu…- su voz ronca y sugestiva rozaba la piel de su cuello bajando por sus hombros besándola fervientemente ocasionándole un sinfín de espasmos a Kaichou- …tu provocas demasiado.

Dicho esto desenlazo sus manos y bajo su rostro hacia los pechos desnudos de la muchacha, tomándolos con deseo, besando la punta de estos con ahincó mientras la pelinegra se retorcía por la labor del rubio, que para tortura suya, la sujetaba con un brazo estrujándola a su cuerpo y con otra acariciaba juguetonamente el seno libre de sus besos.

Por un segundo pensó que iba a explotar, sentir la lengua de Takumi recorrer su piel de esa manera era demasiado…, no podía contener los gemidos que aguadaban en su garganta, sus manos se hicieron puños al sentir esa ola de sensaciones que le otorgaba su querido Usui.

Pero si pensó que eso era placer, se equivoco rotundamente, cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir un pequeño mordisco del rubio en la punta de sus pechos…busco el rostro del muchacho para reclamar su "traviesa" acción, pero lo único que encontró era su mirada deseosa del muchacho con el claro mensaje de "esto recién …esta empezando"

…

-Servicio a la Habitación… - una voz al otro lado de la puerta llamo, exaltando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el piso, mas que nada a la Maid que se encontraba solo en bragas.

De un salto la pelinegra tomo la toalla que se encontraba cerca suyo cubriéndose como pudo y entro a su habitación.

-Alguien allí? – la voz que llamaba termino de despertar a Takumi de su trance y hizo maldecir la hora en que pidió servicio a la habitación para que les llevase algún platillo…, se paro pesadamente y se dio cuenta un problema que llevaba encerrado en los pantalones, se acerco a la puerta con cautela y solo abriendo una rendija miro a la mucama con odio.

-Ya no tengo hambre…que inoportuno…- miro malvado mientras la pobre mucama tratando de vocalizar solo pudo hacer una reverencia y disculparse, todo esto ante la mirada asesina de Usui.

La comida aun caliente permanecía en la mesa del living, mientras el rubio se dirigió sigiloso a la habitación Misaki, con el paquete que se encontraba en las bolsas que trajo hacia un rato.

Toco la puerta suavemente, pero al no sentir respuesta dejo el paquete en el suelo.

-Te dejo algo aquí…Misaki, iré un rato a recepción a ver unos asuntos….- Hablo con suavidad apoyándose en aquella puerta, suspiro , y volvió a su andar dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.

La muchacha abría lentamente la puerta corrediza, y se encontró con el paquete forrado delicadamente con papel rosa y anudado con un listón gris , lo abrió con cuidado y en el encontró una Yukata, muy fina y detalles exquisitos.

Saco la yukata y vio por completo: color rosa suave con pequeñas flores negras y blancas, al igual que el kobi color negro; Una nota cayo al piso, y la muchacha al percatarse la levanto y la leyó :

"Hoy hay un festival en la ciudad, desearía que llevaras puesto esta Yukata…considéralo un regalo de… ? Con cariño- Usui T."

Una sonrisa no tardo en esbozarse en los labios de la pelinegra, Takumi sabia que ella no aceptaba regalos de este tipo sin un motivo, ya que siempre quería pagar la mitad, o simplemente lo regañaba por haber gastado tanto dinero….pero se le adelanto.

Al entrar el muchacho relajado encontró a su Misaki esperándolo en la mesita de te con la hermosa yukata puesta, el cabello recogido y una cara de no muchos amigos.

-Vamos a ir al festival o no? – musito la chica sonrojándose al ver la mirada algo perdida del muchacho que la observaba a detalle.

-No creas que te voy a dejar salir tan arropada, déjame quitarte algo de ropa Kaichou.-

….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Por fin!

Ya lo tenía solo que no andaba segura….ajajajaja! :3 bueno este es un lime…lo próximo será mas..explicito, así que me avisan si les gusta o no.. lo explicito :D les gusta lo explicito? :3

Explícitamente no se porque hago tantas preguntas…me pone nerviosa este tipo de historias con condimento extra…¿le pongo mas condimento? X3

Se me hizo difícil porque…me pongo a pensar escribiendo y me pongo rojita, y me da calor y awww x3 Uds. me entienden!. Todos odian a la mucama? xD

Les decía anteriormente que : **La Yukata** , es la fruta de la discordia, créanme, no termina aquí! Viene lo mas!

Agradecimientos a mis acérrimas lectoras! :3 me **encantaron** su comentarios! Me hicieron reír mucho y me inspiraron bastante…! En especial a : Imfreakingout14, Ahome23, LuNaShinRa , LauAkiko, SunnyBunnyFunny, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, pannyXtrunks, Scarlett-95, nii-chan, Anya Blanc D' La Valliere y todos ¡! Son muchos y se los agradesco bastante, ya saben cualquier sugerencia estoy aquí! O si también pueden encontrarme en el face como : Liax Ws ;D

**pd**: prometo hacer le proximo mas largo u_u aver si me mandan algo para inspiración sobre lemonesca x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

><p>Justamente hoy tenía que nevar?<p>

El festival al que tenían planeado ir se había limitado a unos cuantos negocios y un pequeño pasacalle, nada de lo ellos esperaban, y nada podía ejemplificar su frustración que sus rostros sin expresión alguna mirando la calle casi vacía.

Si que estaban decepcionados.

Caminaron con bocadillos en mano por la calle y paseando por algunos templos cercanos, pero el ambiente entre ambos era diferente….

Misaki…ni siquiera le asomaba la mirada…¿Cómo había podido dejar que continuara? Era inaceptable! Si no hubiera sido por la mucama ella…ella!

Ella hubiera estado…

Una imagen demasiado *Hentai*para describirla paso rápidamente por la cabeza de la muchacha, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, pero en vez de escandalizarse…le gusto lo que pensó….UN MOMENTO!

Aquí el alienígena pervertido era Usui…y no ella…todo esto era…INACEPTABLE!

Y hablando del alienígena, Usui que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se sonrojaba al recordar la escena del piso con su Maid favorita y maldecía la hora en que decidieron asistir al festival…. Ahora mismo debería estar cubierto de sudor y arropado en la cama con la Kaichou debajo suyo pero…

Pero no podía quejarse, tenia a su linda Misaki, sonriendo sin parar estos días, solo para el ( y unos cuantos vendedores) y no podía negar que vestida con esa yukata se veía mucho mas adorable.

En tanto la muchacha para evitar cualquier contacto con el blondo se entretenía en las tiendas de recuerdos.

-Mira estos llaveros! Están en oferta! – Misaki buscaba en las vitrinas buscando los mas bonitos, con la idea de llevarles de recuerdos a Sakura y Shizuko, cuando su alegría fue opacada con los gritos de uno de los restaurantes cercanos.

Sacudiendo las cortinas de papel de aquel tradicional restaurante salió un ebrio, haciendo escándalo y maldiciendo al susodicho local, luego una abuelita con escoba en mano hizo guardia en la puerta como si fuera un soldado.

-Atrévete a intentar robar nuevamente a nuestros comensales y yo misma te lo hare pagar- la menuda abuela tomo una pose entre defensa y miedo, que no convenció totalmente al maleante, y con una botella vacía apunto a la abuela.

Con un rápido movimiento rompió la botella y se lanzo sobre la octogenaria

-Cállese usted vieja berrinchuda! -

Con un fugaz movimiento Misaki había atajado el brazo del hombre torciéndoselo con dolor.

-Sigue insultando así a abuelita y te las veras con migo! - El hombre volteo a ver el rostro de la persona que le estaba rompiendo el brazo y solo vio un endemoniado rostro que lo amenazaba y rechinaba los dientes- Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –luego su mente paso a otro mundo…

Un puño se estrello contra la cara del hombre mientras tanto la abuelita le preguntaba a Usui si la mujer estaba poseída.

-No...- conteniendo la risa- …véala usted como un Robín Hood femenino y con mucha energía.

La abuelita rio mientras bastante gente rodeaba la golpiza con asombro.

Luego de algunas fracturas y un cuerpo volando por los aires, la pareja estaba dentro del restaurante en compañía de la menuda abuela sirviéndoles algunos platillos.

-Sírvanse lo que quieran y siéntanse en su casa! Gracias a el espectáculo de la señorita el restaurante esta repleto y libre de borrachines – una sonrisa oreja a oreja se formo en el rostro de la señora mientras colocaba una flamante botella de sake en medio de la mesita.

-No es nada señora…no se preocupe por nosotros- Misaki intento escapar de esa situación pero la mirada dulce y llorosa de la abuela la detuvieron...

-Pero yo prepare esto especialmente esto para ustedes…jovencitos, ustedes tiene todo mi cariño desde hoy, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieran aparecido, siéntanse en su casa…- y con una sonrisa volteo a ver al rubio – Además usted joven enamorado debe brindar por su endemoniada Robín Hood!

-Eh? –Misaki miro a la desconcertada a la abuela ¿de que hablaba?

-Usted si que es sabia Oba-san…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la botella y se serbia un poco.- gracias por su hospitalidad, degustaremos su platillos, necesito aprender a cocinar comida tradicional además – sonrió mirándola dulcemente, mientras la ancianita asintió de la misma manera, como confabulando entre ellos.

Dejo varios platillos y se perdió entre sus clientes, que no hacían más que homenajearla por la fabulosa comida.

XxXxXxXxX

Usui miro a Misaki dulcemente mientras ella oculto rápidamente la mirada mientras tomaba un bocadillo y lo masticaba cabizbaja.

-Kaichou…mira mira- la llamo con su tono burlon.

-Déjame tranquila estúpido Usui…-Miro con cautelo y observo como el rubio se había puesto dos brócolis en la cabeza en forma de antenas….(xD)

-Ahora si soy un alienígena – la miro con una cara chibi demasiado graciosa para poder aguantar la risa.

Si…ni la mismísima Kaichou aguantaba la risa ante las ocurrencias de Takumi.

-Estúpido Usui…-lo miro con una sonrisa enorme y risueña, mientras el estiro su mano para rascarle la cabellera de la muchacha.

- Misaki…como puedes ser tan linda…-La muchacha lo miro sonrojada mientras el sonreía también- y cómo puedes ser tan endemoniadamente fuerte..casi matas a ese hombre…jajaja!

-Que! Era necesario! No había otra forma de proteger a la abuelita! Tu no sabes de lo que hablas! (…..) y para tu información tu eres el estúpido que ni siquiera me ayudo con el ebrio ese! Lo que te mereces es (….) No me vengas a juzgar! Y menos a mi fuerza física! Seguro me dices eso porque soy una chica! (…) no tiene nada de malo! Así que cállate la boca estúpido Usui!

Usui miro a la muchacha sin parpadear. Como podía hablar sin respirar todo ese tiempo, y descubrió que le molestaba que insinuaran su fuerza sobre humana…(eso sería un arma mas para hacerla molestar y que hiciera esas muecas tan adorables)

La muchacha tomo la botella de sake con furia y se sirvió un vaso repleto y lo bebió de un solo golpe…

-hmm…Misaki no crees que- Le hablo levantando su mano para tomar la botella pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.-

-Déjame! O también criticaras aparte de mi fuerza el que yo beba! Las mujeres ahora somos independientes sabes? (….) A lo largo de la historia las mujeres siempre hemos sido víctimas de discriminación! Pero hoy se acabo! Yo (…) Y por lo que mas quieras! Deja de juzgarme! Solo por tener algo de fuerza física! Soy tan femenina como cualquiera! Eso no quiere…(…)

Al final...Usui solo pudo evitar reírse, mientras miraba a la Kaichou servirse un vaso más…y otro…y otro.

Sabia porque era su actitud, no quería acordarse de nada de lo sucedido en el hotel, no la culpaba, entendía que le avergonzara ese tipo de "actuar suyo" y sabia que hablar despavoridamente sobre algo…que no tenía nada que ver, la tranquilizaría…tal vez el beber sake también…

Sería una larga tarde, pero le encantaba estar junto a su adorada.

XxXxXxXxX

Horas más tarde Usui tomo su celular para llamar al hotel y pedir algún tipo de movilidad.

Llevarla en brazos en su estado despertaría demasiadas miradas nada…amistosas.

Miro a la Kaichou detrás suyo con la mirada algo perdida y un sonrojo no muy de ella.

-Genial! – la Kaichou miro con detalle las baldosas del piso y una fila de hormigas que por allí desfilaba- Mira Usui un festival de hombres miniatura! ..1…2…3…4…5…

Usui la miro con preocupación, debía llamar rápido al hotel pero no encontraba…

El teclado del celular se le hacía borroso y la calor en ese lugar era insoportable, debía llamar al hotel ahora! Había sido una idea fatal acompañar a Misaki en su debate feminista y participar en sus brindis por un mundo a favor de la dominación matriarcal.

Salió un momento el rubio en busca de un poco de aire al pasillo del establecimiento yse encontró con la abuelita que barria la entrada…

-Quieres que llame a su hotel hijito…? – lo miro con algo de dulzura.

-Si podría hacerme el favor señora- le dijo apoyándose en la pared. Mientras la pequeña anciana marcaba del teléfono de la recepción del hotel en el que le había comentado el rubio que se hospedaban.

-Usui miro la mesa donde estaba Misaki que con la alegría de una niña pequeña aun contaba las hormigas…

Jamás volver a dejar que la Kaichou tome Sake…y menos en esas proporciones.

Un jalón lo despertó de sus pensamientos, era la abuelita que desde abajo lo llamo y entregándole un pequeño termo le hablo.

-Esto es un mate de hierbas que les hará bajar el alcohol joven Takumi- lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice mientras el recibía el pequeño termo.

-Disculpe por beber en su restaurante oba-san…tenga- busco entre sus bolsillos la billetera para cancelar lo consumido peor la anciana alzo su mano en forma "alto"

-Yo les lleve el sake…además… su robín Hood estaba demasiado estresada…-

Sin duda la anciana era demasiado sabia…

-Me encanto su comida…pero le falta una carta de postres…-

-Oh..si, yo solo se hacer comida tradicional y platillos de fondo, compre un libro de postres pero…ninguno me pareció combinar con la comida que preparo…este es un pueblo bastante alejado, no se puede conseguir buenos recetarios y estoy demasiado vieja para ir a Tokio…- rio rascando su cabecita blanca mientras Takumi empezaba a formular alguna forma para retribuir los favores de la oba-san

XxXxXxXxX

El auto llego y en el entraron los dos jóvenes, algo eufóricos…

La oba san los despidió y entro nuevamente a su restaurante.

En tanto en el auto, Misaki miro como Takumi masajeaba sus sienes mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

-Usui…-lo llamo para que la mirase, este volteo a verla y la muchacha con sus manos cálidas le masajeo torpemente los hombros.

-Disculpa por arruinarte la tarde….- cerró sus ojos y sonrió finamente.

Era extraño ver a Ayuzawa tan sincera…

El auto paro antes que Usui pueda darle una respuesta y las puertas se abrieron, Misaki salió radiante del auto dirigiéndose al hotel y Usui la siguió.

Llegaron al bungalow que habían arrendado y si prisa entraron en el.

Misaki trajo dos tazas pequeñas en las que se sirvieron el mate que les habían regalado, el olor trajo muchos recuerdos a Misaki, recordaba que esas hierbas preparaba su madre cuando ella tenia exámenes y muchas actividades que la estresaban bastante, aunque con el tiempo dejo de hacerlo ya que ella se acostumbro a ese ritmo tan ajustado de trabajo.

Bebieron en silencio sin mencionar nada…y al terminar, viendo por la ventana algo empañada del jardín, vieron la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ya anocheció? Tan rápido? – Misaki parpadeo al ver que había perdido por un momento el sentido del tiempo…

-Acabo rápidamente nuestro primer día aquí…- se levanto suavemente sonriéndole a la pelinegra con ternura y se dirigió a la puerta empañada por las termas- Me iré a dar un baño…ando – levanto su brazo y sobo la parte de atrás de su cuello – algo tenso… - le dijo mientras la miraba con cautela….realmente la Maid era muy provocadora…

Corrió la puerta de vidrio y se perdió en el patio, mientras Misaki lo miro algo sorprendida….ella esperaba que…

La verdad era que había ocasionado esto intencionalmente, había exagerado la conversación en el restaurante de la abuela, ya que no quería ni rozar el tema de lo que había pasado entre ellos… y tal ves hasta hiso un poco de teatro, para ver como seria la reacción de Takumi al verla en tal estado….

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, Usui había sido verdaderamente considerado, amable, cuidadoso y hasta gracioso al seguirle aquel pequeño debate pseudo feminista…

La había sorprendido que Usui no intentase…ni siquiera besarla ahora…casi hasta extrañaba sus labios esa noche.

….

Tal vez…debería…

Misaki miro el living desierto y sintió un vacio en su estomago…quería que el estuviera siempre con ella, quería estar con el en todo momento, quería sentirlo más cerca…más cerca de lo que siempre aparentaba.

Se levanto suavemente acomodándose su bella yukata y salió en busca, corrió la puerta y entro silenciosa en el patio.

Entre la niebla su cabellera rubia resaltaba y al dirigirse a el, vio que casi dormido, se apoyaba en una roca con una toalla en la cabeza.

Una risita se oyó en el patio, era una escena demasiado dulce como para evitar reírse, delicadamente se sentó a lado, metiendo sus pies en el agua caliente, y viendo desde el borde, el cuerpo sumergido de Usui que palidecía ante esa noche tan oscura.

El suave toque en su cabeza hizo que despertara de su adormecimiento, con el rabillo del ojo miro una tela mojada y unos pequeños pies sumergidos en la terma en que se encontraba…

La Maid se encontraba jugando con sus cabellos sin darse cuenta que su "juguete" había despertado…

-Misaki…deberías estar ya dormida… - se movió sutilmente para mirarla haciendo que la muchachita saltara del susto –

-…pp..Perdón! …bueno…yo, solo quería- miro hacia algún punto en el espacio para no cruzar miradas con el rubio – solo quería pasar un rato aquí…

El joven aun algo adormitado, la miro algo confundido pero contento extrañamente…

-creo que a la Kaichou le afecto mucho el alcohol- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras salía lentamente de las termas y enredándose rápidamente una toalla en la cintura.

-Tonto! No es el alcohol! – lo miro sonrojada mientras observaba como este secaba su torso con otra toalla mas pequeña- solo vine aquí..Por…por aire fresco!

La pelinegra volteo furiosa evadiendo cualquier contacto con el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, el joven tomo su mano y la detuvo.

-Mira…lo que has ocasionado, - se acerco por atrás susurrándole y mirando a la vez la yukata y los bordes húmedos- tendremos que ponerla a secar…

-Eyy ey! Suéltame! Es por que el piso esta húmedo y se arrastra un poco! No es nada…además…además…– lo miro algo nerviosa mientras trataba de soltarce de su agarre, lo cual logro y se dirigió hacia su habitación con el rubio siguiéndola de cerca.

- Alcohol…alcohol…crees que soy fácilmente cegada por el alcohol? – le hablo la chica mientras trataba de sacarse el obi que sostenía la yukata…

-A veces… desearía eso…hoy fuiste algo más honesta…. – la muchacha lo miro algo sorprendida mientras el muchacho se acerco y jalando una tira de tela deshizo todo el nudo de la Yukata- Deberías ser mas honesta… -La mirada algo dura de Takumi y su forma algo brusca de desatar el obi la dejo perpleja.

-yo….soy honesta- volteo a ver hacia un lado para evitar la dura mirada del muchacho…

-no lo eres…- acaricio su mejilla suavemente- y tu no fuiste por aire fresco…

-Eres gracioso sabes…hipócrita también… - la muchacha levanto la mirada desafiante y se dirigió a su habitación lanzando chispas.

El muchacho aun meditando las palabras que le había soltado la Maid, involuntariamente la siguió nuevamente atajando la puerta antes que la cerrara en su cara.

-Me has dicho hipócrita? …- la miro dudoso desde el marco de la puerta sin entender claramente esta situación ( estaban acaso discutiendo? )

-Lo que oíste…me dices mentirosa…cuando tu desde…desde que mencionaste este viaje…en el tren y todo este día has estado actuando extraño! Evitando cosas y ocultando tus sentimientos…eso es ser mentiroso! – respiro profundamente la muchacha mientras trataba alejar en algo al muchacho, odiaba la situación en la que ella, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se acercara a el y el lo eche simplemente a perder por sus tontos comentarios.

Takumi trago en seco mientras alzo una mano para alcanzar a la Kaichou, estaba en todo lo correcto, y si su Maid le pedía que fuera sincero…esta noche seria sincero…en todo.

-Antes de decirme mentirosa…se sincero contigo mismo y dime…-suspiro con resignación al ver el rostro del muchacho acercándose a su frente- dime…lo que sea…

-la verdad…es que…deseaba tanto este viaje- respiro hondo sintiendo el aroma de cabello de la muchacha- pero temía no poder soportar…el no tocarte…

Dicho esto, con sus manos heladas el muchacho bajo la yukata de la joven, dejándola atónita con las palabras que acababa de decir…ahora todo tenía sentido…

La yukata cayó al piso y los dos muchachos parados el uno frente al otro ocultaron sus miradas, el delgado camisón de Misaki de color blanco brillaba ante la luz que entraba de la ventana, y las gotas en el cuerpo de Takumi desaparecían, al su cuerpo calentarse ante tremenda vista.

Hoy seria sincero…

-Estúpido Usui… - Las palabras de la muchacha lo despertaron de su ensoñación y reacciono solo para ver el rostro de la muchacha acercándose suavemente a su rostro y besarlo con sutileza…

Sus pies de puntillas y su cuerpo apoyado al del rubio, un tirante que resbalaba por uno de sus hombros sin cuidado, y el muchacho semidesnudo en total contacto y abrazándola suavemente…era demasiado.

Y era el pensamiento libidinoso del rubio…

Aquel beso de la muchacha : cálido y dulzón, se había transformado en una lucha incesante entre sus labios y sus lenguas que peleaban por poseerse aun mas, los suaves mordiscos del rubio sobre la piel de la Kaichou y sus labios viajando por su cuello era una tortura.

La dulce apariencia del chico se desasía ante ese inquieto Takumi que apenas podía conservar la calma en ese instante, peor cuando sintió aquellos pequeños pechos rozar su pecho, exploto…

Tomo sin cuidado a la muchacha cargándola y enredando sus piernas en su cintura, la apoyo en la pared.

La visión preciosa de Misaki cubierta solo con ese camisón contra la pared y cmpartiendo todo contacto intimo con el rubio era agobiante para la delgada toalla que cubría a Takumi. Así, sin más, la toalla cayo de cintura del rubio dejando al descubierto toda su desnudez y erecta longitud rozando a la joven que cargaba.

Sus respiraciones cada ves mas agitadas ante estos movimientos no se detuvieron allí, deslizando la parte de arriba del camisón y ante la tímida mirada de la joven, el rubio continuo su tarea de esa tarde.

Amar los pechos de su Maid y llenarlos de caricias y besos, tal ves probando ocasionalmente el sudor de la piel de la muchacha…pero todo esto simplemente le encantaba.

Si un beso de Takumi era estupendo, aquellos besos sobre su cuerpo la enloquecían, sus piernas se enredaban fuertemente para evitar el gritar ante sus toques, pero al contrario, esto hacia que sus caderas y el miembro erecto del joven rozaran peligrosamente…y eso paso.

Un jadeo fuerte de la muchacha se escucho en la habitación que para poder sostenerse de ese espasmo se abrazo a la cabellera del muchacho.

El joven al ver con el rabillo del ojo el futon que yacia cerca a ellas, la brazo y la lanzo suavemente sobre el, mientras se arrodillo ante la abochornada Misaki…

Sus manos acariciaron la longitud de sus piernas, tocando cada milímetro pisible y acercándose a sus muslos, mientras la pelinegra miraba embelesada como el rubio sabia exactamente que parte de su cuerpo acariciar.

Claro que sabia…Usui miro aquellas braguitas descubiertas por el camisón arrugado y no dudo en acariciar con sus largos dedos el exterior de su femineidad. Un escalofrió paso por la columna de la muchacha que para evitar la vergüenza cerro sus ojos y apretó las sabanas.

Este gesto que buscaba ocultarse del rubio, no hizo mas que calentarlo mas haciendo que este diría su rostro a su escarapelado estomago, que bailaba ante cada respiro de Takumi.

Bajo lentamente, torturando a la muchacha y moviendo las bragas a un lado acaricio su sexo sin piedad.

Misaki jamás imagino que ese toque y la humedad en esa zona se sintiera tan endemoniadamente bien, prueba de ello sus suaves gemidos a cada caricia del rubio que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y cada vez lo excitaban.

Siguió acariciando su zona erógena hasta verla temblar…quería que se retorciera de placer….quería ver su rostro…

Con su mano libre volteo su rostro para verla directamente, la muchacha se mordía los labios fuertemente y tenía sus ojos cerrados…

-Mírame- hablo Takumi con su voz ronca y algo quebrada …

Ella abrió sus ojos tímidamente y vio la expresión de Takumi…que la abarrotaba de sensaciones nuevas sus labios abiertos jadeando, su cabello algo húmedo…y contorneado torso y ese sonrojo extraño… lo hacían demasiado apetecible.

Un espasmo inimaginable recorrió su cuerpo de la joven, dejándolo algo exhausta, que rayos hacia Takumi para que…

Un beso fogoso la interrumpió, Takumi sonteniendose con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza la besaba intensamente mordiéndole la boca, Misaki le acariciaba la cabellera y su arqueada espalda, el calor de sus cuerpos era incontenible y esto lo percibió el joven.

Arrodillándose frente a ella y de un tirón, quito su camisón y sus bragas mojadas , que desaparecieron en la habitación.

Un serio Takumi la miro y acaricio con una mano, palpando el fino cuerpo de la muchacha a su total disposición, sus firmes pechos, su contorneado vientre, sus brazos extendidos y su sexo húmedo y listo para el.

Delicadamente se acomodo entre sus piernas y punzando con su miembro advirtió a lo que se preparaba.

La muchacha estaba lista, no haría drama de su virginidad, solo quería sentirlo dentro…ya! Las caricias de Takumi eran demasiado agobiantes, quería llegar a la cima ahora y su interior buscaba desesperadamente todo contacto posible.

Tomándola de la cintura y dirigiendo su miembro con la otra mano, Takumi de deslizo entre los labios de la joven, sintiendo lo deliciosamente estrecha que era y el calor extremo que propagaba.

Mientras ella, chillo sintiendo como la invadía sin piedad, dolía…si pero que sublime que era ese dolor… de pronto, lentamente se hundía mas…y mas… hasta estar en total unión

Los gemidos la Kaichou eran fuertes y excitantes, trataba de articular alguna palabra pero se hacía inaudible entre los gemidos de ambos, mientras su caderas iban tomando ritmo opacando rápidamente el dolor que contenía la pelinegra.

Las gotas de sudor bailaban en la espalda de Usui, y caían hasta el área de su coxis, mientras sus brazos tomaban firmemente las piernas de la Kaichou para adentrarse mas en ella.

Sus miradas chocaban y hambrientas uno del otro se observaban con deleite, y esa cara inocentona de la Kaichou no hacia mas que encender al rubio y desatar el deseo irracional de poseerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Sus pechos bailando haciendo círculos hipnotizaban al joven que apenas podía con tan fuerte erección que tenia.

-no…tee…detengas…- la joven le susurro mientras mordía uno de sus dedos…

…No había palabras para describir a Takumi en ese instante…no era el…era un ser totalmente cegado por el instinto. Las palabras de la muchacha eran contundentes y libidinosas sin querer queriendo

El cuerpo de la pelinegra tenia una brillante capa de gotitas de sudor, y sus brazos se enredaron en la nuca de rubio, acariciando la su espalda y pecho, arañándolo a cada embestida feroz que daba, besando su oído y besando su cuello delicadamente.

-Para… que…. fuiste a las termas…?- pregunto a la Kaichou en medio de el vaivén descomunal y la humedad.

-Fui…..-jadeo fuertemente ante un roce brusco - por aire fresco…estaba aburrida aquiii…-tomo con fuerza las sabanas estrujándolas -...y necesitaba aire… - Lo miro directamente mientras su rostro no hacia más que reflejar placer.

- Mentirosa…- sonrió en medio de todo el acto deteniéndose y dejando en ascuas a la muchacha - …te hare decir la verdad… - Dicho esto el muchacho se dirigió a su cuello y lo mordió suavemente y con ambas manos la jalo hacia si… sentándola encima de el mirándose frente a frente.

-yo..fui por aire… .solo eeso… - Cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios del muchacho besar su pechos con locura mientras le susurraba palabras inaudibles…

-Dime la verdad…- le mordió el lóbulo del oído y la miro seductoramente -solo dilo…- acerco sus labios al rostro sonrojado de la muchacha pero antes de siquiera tocarlos… la oyó

-no soporto estar…sin ti…-las dulces palabras de la joven se grabaron en la memoria del rubio… que la beso intensamente…como tal vez…jamás lo había hecho…

Sus besos volvieron a fundirse en uno apasionado, y el muchacho continuo mimando a su…Maid.

Descaradamente mordió aquellos rosados pechos y entro nuevamente en ella, era el turno de la muchacha de moverse, si Takumi casi sucumbe con las embestidas, ahora ver a Ayuzawa menearse torpemente sobre él lo volvía loco…no podía soportarlo… el calor intenso y las paredes de la Maid que lo aprisionaban sin misericordia eran el colmo.

La muchacha le encantaba su nueva posición, ver a Takumi sufriendo de tal manera era gratificante, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el movimiento y las sensaciones…pronto la muchachita se quebró totalmente, inesperadamente el ritmo de Takumi aumento y la muchachita apenas podía sostenerse, una ola enorme de espasmos vino por ella, jamás había tenido tal sensación de pies a cabeza. Un rayo atravesó su cuerpo y la humedad desbordo.

Takumi que apenas podía conservarse respirando exploto haciendo que el muchacho arqueara de sobremanera su torneada espalda y estrujara fuertemente a la muchacha.

Oh si…eso si había sido un orgasmo.

Desechos, desnudos y húmedos los dos… se estiraron el el futon que ahora solo era un montón de tela…

Un beso en los labios… una caricia austera…ambos aun unidos y desvaneciéndose juntos bajo la noche…

Si este era el final perfecto para un …"delicioso" día.

_Fin?_

* * *

><p><strong>XxXx.N.A.<strong>

Lamento Muuucho la espera, si lo se! fue insoportable, ojala haya valido la pena u.u

Pero Uds. saben trabajo, estudios y la vergüenza de escribir por primera vez un lemon! me puse rojita en serio! Y la verdad no tenía idea…lo tenia avanzado hace..meses! lo que me faltaba era el "acto" le estuve huyendo demasiado pero por fin! Hoy me tome unas cervezas y con la cabeza algo caliente empecé a escribir!

Se termino? Particularmente no me gusta dejar así los fincs…cortos…y así nada mas… creo que le "meteré mas terror" xD! Uds. que opinan? Les quedo algo inconclusa o solo soy yo la loca que tiene esta sensación….

Bueno…Criticas por favor! Comentarios o lo que sea! Agradezco infinitamente las personas que se estuvieron metiendo la web para ver si había alguna actualización y las que dijeron " es insoportable la espera!" jajajaja va dedicado a todos Uds.…!

Aderezado, condimentado y delicioso….o a la basura? Ojala haya sido de su agrado! Debería ponerles nombres de condimentos a los capis xD será para otro lemon!

Gracias por leer! Pasen por mi otra historia **Destemplanza **

Alguna duda, golpe, abrazo, sugerencia o lo que sea! Ya saben : Reviews!

O SI! : Tengo bastante tiempo libre estos meses…así que…acepto peticiones, ideas, colaboraciones o what ever! Aquí mi face : Liax Ws!


End file.
